


那个球棒很硬的守卫

by luncheonmeategg



Category: Edna & Harvey (Video Games), 埃德娜和哈维：逃离疯人院
Genre: Angry Sex, Bondage, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Vaginal Sex, 强制高潮, 强奸, 捆绑, 阴道性交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luncheonmeategg/pseuds/luncheonmeategg
Summary: 不断尝试逃跑的埃德娜最终激怒了小个子守卫。Edna kept running again and again,and the guard was finally roused.
Relationships: edna/guard, 埃德娜/病房守卫
Kudos: 12





	那个球棒很硬的守卫

408号房的女孩让他头疼透顶。

他不清楚她的来历，也不是很在乎。他只是个热爱棒球，有个对儿子关爱太少的老爹的朴实男孩。前女友看上他的腹肌和他玩了一阵，传授了他不少性爱经验，还算幸运，不然你指望一个有daddy issue的男孩从哪里了解rape fantasy？他对大学不感兴趣，高中毕业虽然他个子不高，但仍靠着不错的体格得到了精神病患看守的工作。挺适合我，他想，坐着就可以，有牢固的铁门在，不需要太多趣味，更不会有太多麻烦。

这个紫头发的女孩被关进来之后，全是麻烦。

她不穿裤子，只罩着宛如医生x女病患porn里的宽大病服晃悠，随时展览自己的三角小内裤；她太好动，垫子被划破过、椅子被敲断了腿、还能做到24h不间断大喊大叫自言自语；她也确实聪明，逃出病房不下十次，每次都被他押着胳膊喊着痛抓回来，每次他都被该死的院长扣工资。

她还特爱和他聊天，费尽心思打听他的情况，他年少无知，被女孩子温柔的声音一哄你好厉害哦，就把简单的人生和盘托出了，结果被她激将利用，人从空调口跑了；她从假装尿急到假装昏迷无所不用其极，闹得他成天忧心忡忡不得安宁。

他的怒火和某种不知名的情绪越烧越旺，她那耸动着的紫色头发、四处乱跑毫无遮掩的长腿，与邪恶本性南辕北辙的温柔声音对帮助他回归平静一点作用也没起。

“停下！拔出去，嗯，别，停！”女孩白皙的肩头被牢牢地按在软垫上，暗紫色的长发被身前小个子男孩的大力撞击摩擦的凌乱不堪。下身的状况只有更加糟糕，玫红色的内裤被拨到一边，耻毛和阴唇暴露在空气里，后者还被迫吞夹着男孩急速进出的阴茎，嫩肉被压入又扯出到微微翻开，粉色混杂体液打出的白沫，双腿被坚定地掰开压在墙上，腿根的线条笔直地凸出来，啪啪的撞击声不绝于耳。  
“如果你不接受这个交易，你就，啊，啊，哈，，哈，你就不能干我”女孩被陌生而强大的情欲裹挟到呼吸困难，不得不伸长脖子仰着头，竭力挤出字句，眼里除了迷离就是泪水，还在竭力聚焦，想在精神层面和压在身上肆虐的男孩抗衡。

“我就是干了，你又能把我，啊，哈，啊，怎么样？”男孩此时已被紧致湿热，不断抽搐的内里吸啜的有些失去理智，“根本没有人，会来救你的，也不会有人在乎，你被我狠狠操过了……”他调整阴茎的角度，让柱体紧擦着女孩红肿的阴蒂操进去，几个回合下来身下人的腿已经打颤到支撑不住，他干脆捞起这平时也从不穿裤子晃悠的小婊子的一条长腿架到肩膀上，更快速地摆动腰部撞进她最深处。“这里可是精神病院，哈……你在幻想些什么……”他这次把她押回来时忘记把空调打开，室温又在海绵垫子和高强度人体运动的帮助下升高，汗滴顺着他的额头、腹肌、臀肉，沿着结实的小腿线条缓缓滑下。

体位的突然改变对承受方来说明显有些太过了。她还没能凝神消化阴蒂骤然传来的几波酥麻电流和男孩的狂妄宣言，就被挺进更深处的阴茎逼出柔媚的喘叫，眼泪接连从眼眶滑落，太陌生太过载了，她很害怕她想停下又想渴求更多，穴道仿佛背叛了她似的将男孩的凶器使劲往深处吸，她只能把摆脱这一切的希望寄托在害她至此的男孩身上—

“求你，gaurd，停下，太快了，我不要…… 啊，啊哈，嗯……”

虽然这只起到了反作用。

他怎么可以这样枉顾她意愿的操着她，他应该永远不会生气，永远保护纵容着她逃跑的尝试……他怎么可以挺的这么深这么满这么涨，他的温度怎么如此之高要把她的脑子烧成浆糊了……她又委屈又爽，挣脱不得只能被按着承受。阴道口敏感的神经被不断拉扯着，内壁被顶开摩擦撞击，甜美或尖锐的快感随机传过脊椎直达大脑。她的奶子被男孩顶到上下打转，眼泪、口水和淫叫一样根本停不下来。

男孩感受到身下女孩被操到濒临崩溃，这才稍稍放缓速度，端详起她的脸。天，这张脸挤在病房的栅栏缝里嘲讽了他多少次！他的迷你高尔夫、他的父亲、他的职业……他不相信对edna，世界上真的会有人真正有足够的耐心，毕竟他之前也自诩为老实男孩，看看他现在在干什么！他的阴茎还在被他搅得一团糟的小穴里反复进出，女孩被操的又哭又叫，浑身颤抖，他想起那些被惹到窝火不已的时刻和那些被扣掉的工资，现在罪魁祸首最熟悉的得意洋洋的面孔被他搞得潮红一片，遍布口水和眼泪，连嘴巴都闭不上。他一丁点儿也不想停下。

“你现在还想不想谈论我的球棒了，嗯？现在我的球棒是把谁打得求饶了？”他急促地喘息着，最敏感的下身被完全容纳着收紧按摩，征服欲随着每一个进出反复被满足，他的后脑勺麻麻痒痒的，他将女孩的腰抓的更紧了一些，多巴胺刺激着他不知疲倦地摆动腰胯，从身下的女孩中榨出更多汁水。

女孩的伶牙俐齿只剩下抽泣着求饶，“求你，哈，哈，拔，拔出去，太过了，我不想要，我不要，啊，啊……放过我吧……”

男孩还没考虑好要不要仁慈一点，性经验只有自慰的女孩已经在他下一个进入的瞬间弓着身子痉挛着高潮了。男孩的马眼本已濒临边缘，被突入其来的绞紧，一波蜜液一浇，无法控制又早有预谋的抽搐着，将白浊尽数灌进女孩的小穴。

高潮后翕张着试图并拢的小穴仍不被允许休息，男孩稍稍后撤，拖着女孩两条白腿把她放躺在地，又攥着腿把她整个下身微微提起。

重力作用下大量浓厚的白浊丝毫没有被浪费，全都缓缓向子宫倒灌。男孩则持续着抽插动作，在咕叽咕叽的声响中将剩余的硬度和存货都在女孩穴内耗尽。

后者可怜巴巴地在余韵和被内射的刺激中颤抖着，暗紫色的头发一地铺散，眼神已经无法聚焦，满脸泪痕纵横交错，脖子和胸口上全是男孩强硬前戏时留下的暗色吻痕，奶头还硬挺着，亮晶晶的是男孩凶狠地吮吸留下的口水。大腿早被撞的通红，各种液体满溢在穴口和腿根。即使开发做的完全，硬生生舔着乳头玩弄女孩阴蒂到她高潮才狠操进去，男孩却始终没有心软解下反绑着女孩手腕的皮带。

他把女孩的身体翻过来，后者已没有任何抗议的力气，只能不甘地用叫到嘶哑的嗓子低沉地骂道：“你这个该死的，强奸犯……我永远不会原谅你！松开皮带！”看到那双曾极具探索欲望的手仍被结实的皮革与金属搭扣牢牢束缚在一块，长时间激烈的摩擦后已隐隐有血丝渗出，男孩心里泛起模糊的刺痛和满意。

精神病患，不被拘束着怎么行。


End file.
